


Illustrious the Return

by windinthetrees



Category: Alpennia Series - Heather Rose Jones
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windinthetrees/pseuds/windinthetrees
Summary: Their second arrival to Saveze was very different from their first. Instead of arriving riding double on a horse, fleeing with no more than they could carry; now they arrived in a carriage emblazoned with the Saveze crest with servants and carts loaded with trunks full of books and clothes.





	Illustrious the Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/gifts).



**_Margerit_ **

Their second arrival to Saveze was very different from their first. Before they had arrived riding double on a horse, fleeing with no more than they could carry; now they arrived in a carriage emblazoned with the Saveze crest with servants and carts loaded with trunks of books and clothes. Margerit stared out the window, Barbara silent and pensive next to her. This return was difficult for her Margerit knew. Barbara considered Saveze home, but she has still not fully come to terms with what the Baron had done to her, and that was inextricably tangled with her return to Saveze now as its new Baroness. 

As they rounded a curve and a boy at a farmstead ahead swung bareback onto a horse and took off galloping down the road. Saveze would have some warning of their arrival, though Margerit did not know if it boded well or ill that a lookout had been stationed to watch for them. They rounded another turn in the road and now houses began to crowd the roadside, though no one stood outside them or peered through the windows. Barbara’s brows started to draw down as they passed house after empty house, her hand abortively moving to her hip though she was not carrying a sword. 

The emptiness of the rest of the village was explained as they emerged into the main Platz. The entire village and most of those from nearby farms appeared to have crowded into the Platz, farmers squeezed in next to townsfolk, children balanced on parents’ shoulders or standing on crates so they could see. Everyone dressed in their Sunday best. There was just enough space left for the carriage to pull up in front of the church. 

The carriage slowly pulled to a stop and Margerit heard the footman get down and lower the stairs. Margerit grabbed Barbara’s hand and squeezed it gently, giving her an encouraging smile. Barbara only managed a slight tic of the corner of her mouth in return, but some of the tension went out of her forehead. Then the footman pulled open the door and Margerit dropped Barbara’s hand and sat back. Barbara stood, shaking out the skirts of her gown before allowing the footman to help her down the steps. 

At the front of the crowd was an older man wearing the clothing of a priest. As Margerit climbed down from the carriage he stepped forward bowed formally to Barbara.

“Welcome to Saveze, Mesnera Lumbiert.” His voice was deep and smooth, and there was a glint of humor in his eye that belied his serious demeanor.

“It’s good to be home, Father Efranz.” Margerit could see some of the tension going out of Barbara’s shoulders now that the waiting was past. Barbara stood straighter and looked past Father Efranz and out across the crowd. They stood still, attentive, waiting. 

“You all know me.” Barbara started, and Margerit could see her change as she let go of the uncertainty and settled into her role. “You have known me since I was a child here. Some of you helped raise me.” Barbara smiled at an older woman standing behind Father Efranz who curtsied low in response. “I never expected to be Baroness, never expected so much of what has happened in the past two years. But I can say without reservation that it is a great honor to be your Baroness. I will strive to do my best by you and by all of Saveze.” 

A cheer went up from the crowd. After a moment when it was clear that there were no further speeches or announcements the crowd began to break up. Margerit heard a fiddler strike up a tune on the edge of the square. The priest approached Barbara again, the smile on his face now matching the twinkle in his eye. 

“If you have the time, Mesnera, we’ve prepared a special mass and mystery to mark your arrival.” Barbara nodded her assent, her surprise uncharacteristically visible on her face, and followed Father Efranz and a selection of villagers into the church. 

The paraphernalia for the mystery were already set up in the church in anticipation of their arrival, and the participants hastily took their positions. Ideally Barbara would participate as well, but there was also benefit to a mystery that could be performed even if the Baroness wasn’t in residence. 

Margerit watched closely as Father Efranz began, watching the fluctus build. There were flaws, and areas that could be improved, but not as many as she had anticipated. A golden swirl gathered above the altar, shot through with green and blue, and to Margerit’s surprise, a deep maroon. The mystery built, detailing requests for the prosperity of the land, its people, and its baroness. Finally, at the missio, the fluctus split, part swirling around Barbara and sinking into her skin while the greater part spread out, sinking into the church itself, each person in it, and Margerit hoped, the land and people outside the church. 

Margerit’s hand itched for a piece of paper on which to record what she had seen, but she had not thought to get materials out ahead of time for the purpose. She managed to sit still through the mass that followed, but was relieved when it was over and Father Efranz came over to see them out. 

“Father, I would like you to meet my friend, Maisetra Sovitre. Though somehow I feel as though you might already be acquainted, though I have no idea how.” 

Father Efranz bowed to Margerit. “It is a pleasure to finally meet you Maisetra. What did you think of our mystery?”

“I thought it went very well. There are only a couple of changes I would like to make.” Margerit said. Barbara watched them suspiciously, but said nothing. Margerit knew she would hear about it when they were alone that evening. Father Efranz nodded and gestured them to precede him out the door of the church. 

“I believe there is quite a festival prepared, if you have time to stay a while in the village.” He said as they emerged onto the Platz. The festival had gotten well underway while they were in church, and now the Platz was full with people celebrating. In one corner musicians had set up and there were several sets of people dancing lively dances that would never be seen in Rotenek. In another corner vendors had set up food stalls and were selling pies and pasties along with some crafts and goods. The other half of the Platz was dedicated to games and a seating area where those not so inclined could enjoy food and drink while watching the dancers or competitors. 

Someone came up and brought them pasties and small glasses of beer, then another came up to speak with Barbara. It was late before they once again climbed into the carriage and made their way to the house for the night. 

 

Lying in bed that evening, Barbara turned to Margerit. Her fingers trailed down Margerit’s side, sending a shiver through her, but Barbara’s action was more pensive than a prelude to amorous pursuits. 

“You wrote that mystery today.” She said finally. Margerit nodded, catching Barbara’s hand in hers and stilling its motion. This was a conversation they needed to have, and if Barbara kept that up they wouldn’t finish it. 

“I’ve been corresponding with Father Efranz since I knew we would be coming here. You don’t mind that I kept it from you?” That was what had worried her. They had promised no secrets, and Margerit knew Barbara was not fond of surprises. And even though it would have been much easier to craft the mystery with Barbara’s help, it had felt right to make it for her, a gift from Margerit and Barbara’s new people. 

Barbara shook her head, but her face was still pensive in the moonlight filtering through the curtains. Margerit bit her tongue; keeping quiet and letting Barbara think through whatever she was going to say. After a long moment Barbara spoke again.

“I could feel it, settling into me, connecting me with Saveze in a way that I’ve never felt with anything. I can almost feel the health of the land and the people. When they were greeting me in the Platz I could tell whether someone was doing well, or poorly, and whether their land was healthy.” Barbara sounded troubled, and Margerit felt doubt gnaw at the edge of her conscience. 

“Will it cause problems, do you think?” Margerit asked hesitantly. Barbara had warned her before of the unintentional consequences of her mysteries. 

“I..” Barbara hesitated. “I don’t know. I would like to look over the text with you in the morning if that’s okay. Maybe not bind me to the land and the people quite so strongly. I’m not sure what would happen if the bond was built that strongly year after year.”

Margerit nodded, chastened at least briefly. “I hadn’t thought of that.”

Barbara freed her hand from Margerit, and reached up to brush a curl of hair out of her face. “It was a lovely gesture, and I appreciate it. So did Father Efranz.” Then she pulled Margerit in for a kiss, and Margerit knew the discussion was over. They would fix the mystery in the morning, together. For now they would do something else together.


End file.
